hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hackistan Music Charts
Die HACKISTANISCHEN MUSIK TOP 15 SONGS oder auch HMC werden regelmäßig aktualisiert. Dies erfolgt wöchentlich. Außerdem gibt es seit 16. 5. 2011 jede Woche einen Kommentar. NÄCHSTE AKTUALISIERUNG (ALBUM + SINGLE): 27.6.2011 STAND: 20.6.2011 SINGLES Sonstige Platzierungen Platz 11: Anton - Powatschkoff (7/2) Platz 12: DJ Whoopy ft. Arnold Tot & PleasureGirl - Don´t dare (6/3) Platz 13: DJ Whoopy ft. Dizzlike & Wéle - You made me complete (10/3) Platz 14: DJ Whoopy ft. Arnold Tot, Junior, Wéle, We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens feat. Otto Waalkes - Why? (1/2) Platz 15: HAV ft. EAV4 & KlausBrot - I Kenn Di (RE/5) ALBEN Stand: 20.6.2011 Rekorde in den HMC (Single) seit 1.5. 2011 Meiste Wochen auf Platz 1: Arnold Tot ft. Junior - Guten Abend, Fräulein (4) Meiste Songs gleichzeitig in den HMC: DJ Whoopy Songs (am 6.6. 2011) Meiste Nr.1 - Platzierungen: HAV (1), Arnold Tot (1), DJ Whoopy (1), Anton (1) Gleichzeitig auf Platz 1 und 2: ARNOLD TOT Abend, Fräulein (feat. Junior) auf Rang 1 und AAAAAAAH!!! auf Rang 2 (am 23.5. 2011) Die vollständige Top 3 besetzt: - Höchster Neueinstieg: RANG 1 Whoopy - Why? (ft. Arnold Tot, Junior, Wéle, We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens feat. Otto Waalkes) am 13.6. 2011 Höchster Anstieg: 7 PLÄTZE Frostl ft. HAV & Ne Sau - Kontrast (von Platz 10 auf 3 am 9.5. 2011) und Arnold Tot - AAAAAAAH!!! (von Platz 9 auf 2 am 23.5. 2011) Tiefster Fall: 13 PLÄTZE Whoopy ft. Arnold Tot, Junior, Wéle, We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens feat. Otto Waalkes - Why? (von Platz 1 auf 14 am 20.6.2011) Kommentar am 16.5.2011 Wie vermutet, ist die Woche des Australovision Songcontests angebrochen. Der ausgewählte Song dieser Woche, nämlich Fuckstick von Tankward, ist DER Dancefloor-Track, den alle gesucht haben. Natürlich sind auch Grell & Fikki besonders gut, aber natürlich nicht annähernd auf dem Niveau von Tankward (auch The Gay Twins of The Future genannt), denken zumindest wir. Was noch sehr merkwürdig ist: In den Charts ist Nadine Pfeiler mit ihrer wunderschönen Ballade "The Secret is Sex" nicht vertreten. Der zurzeit angesagteste Song ist circa 4 Minuten lang und heißt "Guten Abend, Fräulein" und ist vom bekannten Interpreten Arnold Tot stilvoll und anspruchsvoll interpretiert worden. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich noch einige Wochen halten. Ein zweiter Einstieg in die Albumcharts gelang Arnold Tot mit dem neuen Album. Außerdem verdrängt er Ne Sau vom ersten Platz. Abschied von den Albumcharts müssen Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens ft. Otto Waalkes und We Are Dead nehmen. Nächste Woche verschwinden höchstwahrscheinlich die Australovision-Songs von der Tabelle und schaffen Platz für neues. Zum Beispiel erscheint eine neue Single von Junior und ein Album von HAV. Der Verlierer der Woche, sozusagen, ist B. Vorherige Woche hatte er drei Neueinstiege, die nun allesamt wieder verschwunden sind. Kommentar am 23.5.2011 Es passierte wie gedacht: Die ASC-Songs (außer Fuckstick) stiegen aus und Nadine Pfeiler stieg ein. Leider nur auf Platz 14. Ebenso stiegen Snowfiggs mit etwas neuem ein und B brachte "Ficken" wieder in die Charts, sogar in die Top 10! Juniors neuer Song stieg ebenfalls auf einem schönen Rang ein. Arnold Tot schaffte aber unglaubliches: Als erster und zweiter Platz ist er in den HMC vertreten! Und der zweite Platz ist ein Song aus dem Jahr 2005! Der sympathische Sänger, im Nebenjob auch Priester, kann mit einem einzigen "AAAAAAAH!!!" die Massen begeistern. Das Ausnahmetalent Anton schaffte gleich zwei Neueinstiege und sichert sich damit den Hitrang, den jeder bekommt, der mindestens zwei Songs in den Top 15 platzieren konnte. Der lustige Russe hat zu beiden Songs ernst gemeinte Musikvideos gedreht! In den Albumcharts ist fast Maipause: Arnold Tot quetscht sich zwei Plätze vor, Kiffer bleibt gleich. Arnold Tots Klassiker "gutenabendhure" bleibt konstant und Ne Sau fällt um einen Platz. HAV besorgte sich für ihr neues Album "Brot und Wasser (MEHR BRAUCHE ICH NICHT)﻿" Prominenz aus Irland: Tankward produzierten das gesamte Album. Die Texte schrieb übrigens DJ Whoopy. Nächste Woche werden wir "Bims - DAS Album" und die Traisener Blaskapelle in den Charts begrüßen. Auch DJ Whoopy wird Material liefern. Und auch Tankward können nicht nur "Fuckstick" performen... Kommentar am 30.5.2011 Heute herrscht in den HMC das Motto "Dance", denn die beiden Top5-Neueinstiege gehören dort heute dem weltbekannten DJ Whoopy. Sein neues Album "Terra Nova" schafft es ebenfalls auf Anhieb einen guten Rang zu ergattern, nämlich die Nummer Eins. Anton macht den Sturzflug: Beide Songs steigen heute sichtbar ab. Trotzdem ist er ein talentierter Sänger und man kann ihn ohne weiteres als Ausnahmetalent nennen. An Tankward sieht man, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit man als Behinderter bekommt: Zwar steigt Fuckstick nach 2 Wochen auf Plat 6 und 7 aus, aber steigt der neue Song "I touch you" schon wieder auf Nr. 12 ein. Natürlich geben wir euch einen Textauszug: "Yepp. Yep. YubYub. Lets go! Today I wanna try somethin´different, cause today is another day than yesterday. So let´s enjoy this special song together. Say whatcha want...If you want i gonna TOUCH YOU TOUCH YOU, if you want me to I TOCH YOU TOCH YOU, I´m gonna TOUCH YA TOUCH YA...." Ordentlich, nämlich 6 Plätze, nimmt Junior zu. Der Song "Ehrlich?" hat das Hitpotential erreicht. Wilfried Hockn ist mit seinem ersten Auftritt als Rapper sicherlich auch zufrieden, denn Platz 2 erreicht man nicht ohne viel Arbeit. Auch Shakin Frostl und Ne Sau sind am Absteigen. In den Plätzen 11-15 steigt so ziemlich alles aus oder ab. Auch B musste sich ein zweites mal verabschieden. In den Albumcharts gibt es die bizarre Zahl von vier Neueinsteigern, darunter die Traisener Blaskapelle, die auch in den Singlecharts mit der Rapformation Last Comeback of Berlin vertreten ist, und Grell & Fikki mit ihrem ersten Album. DJ Whoopy steigt auf Platz 1 ein. Nächste Woche legt DJ Whoopy einen oder zwei drauf, whrscheinlich in den Top 10 zu finden. Auch Junior lässt nichts ungeschehen. Und was ist eigentlich mit Platz 1? Wird Arnold Tot seine Position verteidigen können? Oder wird DJ Whoopy den Thron besteigen? Oder jemand ganz anderer? In den Albumcharts sieht es momentan nach keiner Änderung aus, denn noch haben nicht alle Hackistaner das Album "Terra Nova" daheim. Aber was passiert mit DEM Album Bims? Ist es doch nicht DAS Album? Wahrscheinlich ist es (der Besetzung zu entnehmen schon) DAS Album, aber reicht es für Rang 1? Nächste Woche wird es demnach spannender denn je in den HMC!!! Kommentar am 6.6.2011 Das ist DJ Whoopys Woche: Sein Album bleibt auf Platz 1 vor Bims und er knackt gleich zwei Rekorde! Er ist der höchste Neueinstieg auf Platz 2 und hat gleichzeitig 7 (!) Songs in den HMC und damit fast die Hälfte der Top 15! Diese Woche hat er 5 Neueinstiege. Einen weiteren Neueinstieg liefert Anton mit "Arschgobf" im russischen Dialekt. Seine beiden anderen Songs "Das Geht Nicht" und "Die Erde ist Flach" bleiben fast unverändert. Noch ein Neueinstieg gelingt den HAV mit "Ziagl" aus dem Album Bims, das zurzeit die Verkaufsrekorde zu brechen scheint! Die restlichen Songs steigen eigentlich nur ab. Junior hat sich mit "Ehrlich?" den 1. Platz erhofft, hatte aber Pech. Arnold Tot ist immer noch unbestrittener Herrscher der HMC. Schon insgesamt 4 Wochen. In den Albumcharts gibt es einen Neueinstieg: Antons Album AtDachNutz! Es enthält die drei Singleveröffentlichungen und 12 weitere Songs. Arnold Tot scheint nächste Woche endgültig die Albumcharts verlassen zu müssen. Dafür aber gewinnt unsere Blaskapelle aus Traisen einen Platz. Bims schlägt zurzeit die Rekorde. Aber wird es nächste Woche auf Rang 1 zu sehen sein? Oder kann DJ Whoopy dort bleiben? Und was passiert mit AtDachNutz? Wir werden sehen... Ob in den Singlecharts die unaufhörliche EINS für Arnold Tot endet, wird sich herausstellen. Doch wenn, wer wird es dann? DJ Whoopy? Anton? Die Bims Interpreten? Man darf auf die nächste Wertung gespannt sein... Kommentar am 13.6.2011 Diese Woche dreht sich alles um einen Song: WHY? von DJ Whoopy in Zusammenarbeit mit Superstars wie Arnold Tot oder We Are Dead. Aber wie konnte es zum absoluten Nummer Eins Einstieg, also dem bestmöglichen Ergebnis, kommen? Zurzeit ist anscheinend der DJ Whoopy Hype oder das DANCEFLOOR-Zeitalter! Auch Anton liefert zwei Neueinstiege und bleibt mit allen außer einem Song in den HMC. "Die Erde ist Flach" ist immer noch in den Top 15 vertreten, während "Das Geht Nicht" sich verabschiedet. Auch die Bims-Songs sind in den Charts: HAV steigen mit "Zu" ein, Ziagl steigt auf, Dale Biderbeck liefert mit "Oida Fetz" seinen ersten offiziellen HMC-Einstieg und gemeinsam sind sie mit "Hack²" vertreten. "Wir sind gestört" muss die HMC schon wieder verlassen. DJ Whoopy ist diesmal fünf mal vertreten und liefert den höchsten Neueinstieg auf Rang 1. Der einzige Song von ihm, der aufsteigt, ist "If I Was You" - um einen Platz... Arnold Tot muss nach vier langen Wochen die Nummer Eins verlassen. Aber halb so wild: Bei der Neuen ist er als Featuring vertreten! Sein Freund Junior bleibt konstant auf der Drei. In den Albumcharts gibt es eine Wende: Terra Nova tauscht mit Bims nach 2 Wochen den Platz, DJ Whoopy muss Platz 1 verlassen. Antons AtDachNutz steigt einen Platz auf, aber die Verkaufszahlen sinken nicht. Tankwards erstes international erfolgreiches Album "Tank me Up" steigt als höchster Neueinstieg auf Platz 4 und DJ Whoopys Remixe steigen auf Platz 5 ein. Nun zum Ausblick für nächste Woche: Für DJ Whoopy sieht es weiterhin sehr gut aus, Anton bleibt ewiger Vierter. Auch Neueinstiege folgen. Die Alben sind ziemlich klar: Nächste Woche gibt es Neues von Wéle und Arnold Tot und auch HAV haben ein neues Album. DAS Album wird aber unverdrängt auf Platz 1 verweilen. Wie die Gesamtsituation aber dann wirklich aussieht, steht am Montag in der nächsten Woche fest... Kommentar am 20.6.2011 Abgesehen von den ersten HMC haben wir diesmal die wenigsten Neueinstiege in den Singlecharts, nämlich drei. Trotzdem hat sich einiges getan, vieles auch völlig unerwartet. Zunächst analysieren wir aber die Neueinstiege. Den höchsten Neueinstieg liefert Anton mit seinen Kumpels Fritzef, Horst und Klausowitsch. Definitiv gegen Fußball steigt auf Anhieb auf Platz 1 ein. Das gelang bisher nur DJ Whoopy, und zwar letzte Woche. Dieser ist nun mit "Why?" auf Platz 14 zu finden und hat den neuen Rekord für den größten Abstieg eines Songs innerhalb der Top 15 inne: Er stieg 13 Plätze ab. Die zwei weiteren Neueinstiege stammen von HAV. "Saufen & Bumsen" aus dem gleichnamigen neuen Album steigt auf Platz 10 ein und hat schon Kultstatus in den Wirtshäusern der Heimat. Der Klassiker "I kenn di", die erste Nummer 1 der HMC, erlebt auf Platz 15 ein Comeback. Das gelang bisher nur B mit "Ficken". Anton hat eine glorreiche Woche: Ein Einstieg auf Platz 1 und sein Song "Die Erde ist Flach" kehrt in die Top 10 zurück. DJ Whoopy hingegen erlebt nur Abstiege. Heute hat er nur 3 Songs in den HMC und ist nicht mit einem in den Top 10. Die Bims Interpreten hingegen dürfen feiern: Arnold Tot darf sich zwar von den Top 3 bald verabschieden, hat aber keinen Grund zur Sorge, denn Hack² ist jetzt auf Platz 5. Die HAV können mit "Zu" und "Ziagl" einige Plätze gewinnen und Dale Biderbeck gewinnt mit "Oida Fetz!" einen Platz. Auch Junior darf sich freuen: Er ist mit "Ehrlich?" wieder auf Platz 2. Die Albumcharts zeigen ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Bild, denn es gibt auch drei Neueinstiege, einen von HAV, einen von Arnold Tot & Wéle und einen von Anton. AtDachNutz ist zwar weg, aber Ärschgobf steigt sofort auf Platz 4 ein. Da ist noch einiges drin... HAV steigen mit "Saufen und Bumsen" auf Platz 5 ein und liefern alte Klassiker sowie viele neue Tracks auf einem Doppel-CD-Album. Das interessanteste Album ist wohl der höchste Neueinstieg auf Platz 3: Arnold Tot & Wéle haben tatsächlich eine Kollaboration veröffentlicht. In einem Interview meinte Arnold Tot, dass die beiden vorhaben, eine Band zu gründen. Man darf gespannt sein, was sich da noch tut. Den Platz 1 und 2 liefern die selben Interpreten und Alben, wie vorige Woche. DAS Album hat nur eine Weile gebraucht und nun bleibt es laut Experten MINDESTENS noch 7 Wochen auf Platz 1. Terra Nova von DJ Whoopy ist immer noch sehr angesagt und verkauft sich rasch. Nun eine Vorschau, was man nächste Woche erwarten darf: Einen Aufstieg von den HAV ganz sicher. Auch Neueinstiege von Bims bis hin zu Ärschgobf über die DJ-Kollaboration "Tartarus" von Total Orgasm & DJ Whoopy erwarten uns. Wird also doch DAS Album verdrängt? So eine Kollaboration konnte nämlich kein Experte vorraussehen...